wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Grinlok
The Grinlok is a Grineer lever-action rifle crafted from the Chem lab via clan research. By nature, the Grinlok sports high damage with accurate delivery, supported by its high critical damage and very high status chance, but its extremely low fire rate and small magazine size hampers its ability to manage crowds of enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all semi-automatic rifles. **High damage and good damage – effective against shields and health. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *Highest status chance of all semi-automatic rifles. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Fairly high reload speed. *Little to no vertical recoil. *High accuracy. *Very small spread. *Excellent ammo efficiency. *Has a polarity. *Can equip the Grinlok-exclusive and (Conclave only) mods. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Lowest fire rate of all semi-automatic rifles. *Lowest magazine size of all semi-automatic rifles. *Critical chance is disproportionately lower than critical multiplier, making critical builds without Deadly Sequence unviable. Notes *The Grinlok often ragdolls enemies on lethal shots, a side effect of it dealing mainly damage. *The Grinlok's focus on both and damage makes it generally effective against the Corpus and the Infested. Tips *While the Grinlok is similar to the Latron, it comes with a lower magazine capacity and slower rate of fire, making it more punishing for missed shots. Focus on aiming at heads or weak spots. *With , , , , and equipped, the Grinlok can achieve a status chance of 100%, making every single shot deal status effect procs. While the actual combined status chance is about 138.25%, the UI does not show status chance values above 100%, as any value above that has no effect on the proc chance. **With , the second shot created will always deal the same proc as the original shot, essentially dealing the same status effect twice on the target. * is an excellent mod to help the Grinlok with crowd control, as it increases its slow rate of fire while piercing through groups of enemies, letting each shot deal its massive damage to multiple targets. *Using the augment , it's possible for players to create a viable crit-status hybrid build for the . Trivia *The News tab in the UI mistakenly referred to this gun as Grinlo'c'k. *The weapon's name may be a combination/corruption of "Grineer" and "Flintlock", the latter of which was an early firing mechanism in guns used in the 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries. **Despite the unusual combination of technologies mentioned, a lever-action flintlock rifle did exist in real life. *While Marelok is, theoretically, a sawn-off pistol version of this rifle, its magazine is curiously relocated. Bugs Media Grinlock original look and original stats.jpg|Original look and stats of Grinlok Grinlock Color.jpg|Grinlok color Grinlock polarity.jpg|Default Grinlok polarity placement Grinlock codex.jpg|Grinlok on codex Grinlockreload.gif|Grinlok Fire Rate and Reload Animation Tenno Reinforcements - Grinlok A Hunt in Warframe Ambula's death by Grinlok Warframe Grinlok A Gay Guy Reviews Grinlok, Kinda Like Starbucks Warframe Let's Build the GRINLOCK Rifle Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-0 Warframe Grinlok Build Guide w Deadly Sequence Mod (U15.5.4) Lets Max (Warframe) E28 - Grinlok Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7 *Damage increased from 120 to 187 *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.5x *Mag size increased from 6 to 9 *Reload speed increased from 2.1 secs to 1.7 secs *Increased accuracy while aiming }} See Also *Marelok, the pistol counterpart. *Vaykor Marelok, the custom pistol counterpart used by Steel Meridian. * , a Grinlok exclusive Syndicate mod. * , a Grinlok exclusive Conclave mod. de:Grinlok fr:Grinlok